


Esvaecer

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Portuguese, Scoopshipping, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Uma breve descrição da angústia que Jack sentiu ao não conseguir salvar Carly.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa
Kudos: 2





	Esvaecer

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2017

Diante de uma situação desesperadora Jack Atlas abusaria de sua total frieza para lidar com as coisas, mas agora era diferente, _bem diferente._

Enquanto vociferava o nome de Carly para que ela acordasse Jack só conseguia pensar no quanto ele era _incapaz._

 _Incapaz_ de salvá-la.

 _Incapaz_ de voltar atrás para impedir a morte dela.

_Morte._

Carly não podia estar morta. Não, não, ela era _especial,_ como poderia morrer? Carly era gentil, altruísta, uma pessoa boa...

Exatamente, Carly era especial, mas não deixava de ser humana, _uma mera mortal._

Os pensamentos de Jack alternavam entre imaginar o quanto Carly sentira medo, o quanto Carly se sentira desamparada e, principalmente, no fato de que Carly havia morrido _sozinha._ Todas essas cenas eram angustiantes demais, até para alguém que clamava ser indiferente como Jack.

Não, ele não a deixaria partir assim.

— Carly! — A sensação de segurar seu peso enquanto ela jazia desacordada em seus braços era cruel. — Carly! Acorde!

— Jack? — O ex-Rei queria sentir alívio, mas no fundo ele sabia que não adiantaria de nada render-se a uma alegria passageira. Deus sabe o quanto Jack queria arrancar aquela erva daninha do seu peito, aquela _coisa_ dotada de pessimismo e aflição que o deixava com medo de algo que ele sabia que iria acontecer. — Jack, onde você está?

Ele ficara tão cego ao ouvir a voz de Carly que não percebera que quem não conseguia enxergar era ela. As pupilas de seus olhos haviam desaparecido, eles estavam completamente vazios, _sem vida._

— Eu estou aqui. — Parte dele dizia que era bobagem fazer aquilo, _a maldita erva daninha,_ mas ainda assim Jack pegou os óculos de Carly que havia guardado com ele e os colocou nos olhos quase sem cor dela. Uma das lentes estava quebrada assim como o coração do duelista ao notar que a jovem parecia estar cada vez mais leve, como se ela estivesse desaparecendo. — Carly...

— Eu sempre gostei de torcer pelas pessoas... sabe, presenciar o que elas faziam de melhor... — Carly não deveria estar falando no passado porque Jack não a deixaria ir a lugar nenhum, ele não a deixaria morrer outra vez. — Eu sei que você pode vencer essa batalha, Jack... você é um grande duelista... você é o Rei! — A sombra de um sorriso passou pelo rosto dela tão rápido quanto uma flecha, as lágrimas por outro lado não ousaram desaparecer. — Eu estarei torcendo por você, Jack.

É claro que ela estaria, ela continuaria bem ali do lado dele.

— Carly...

Qualquer coisa que Jack pretendesse dizer ficou presa em sua garganta quando Carly o abraçou com força, isto é, com a força que ela conseguiu reunir. Talvez se ele retribuísse o abraço com mais força ainda conseguiria fazê-la ficar, isso, ninguém a tiraria dos seus braços dessa maneira.

— Jack, eu amo você.

Seus braços já não envolviam o corpo de Carly, porém Jack queria continuar com os olhos fechados, com a ilusão de que ela ainda estivesse ali. A ilusão de que ela ainda estivesse dizendo aquelas palavras doces, a ilusão de que a sensação de paz que aquele abraço lhe dera ainda permanecia em seu ser. Mas o que eram todas essas coisas além de _ilusões?_ Jack Atlas jamais se contentaria com ilusões, dito isso ele abriu os olhos e encarou suas mãos trêmulas, mãos que apertavam Carly contra ele há poucos segundos.

Os óculos com lentes espirais repousavam no chão quebrados, exatamente como o coração de Jack ao ver que a pessoa que ele verdadeiramente amava havia se esvaecido. 


End file.
